nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Truth Island General Council
I believe that at this point in time, political parties would not have developed, and instead would be a unified party dedicated to maintaining the sovereignty and independence of Truth Island. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:24, April 22, 2014 (UTC) As you've already demonstrated, there is opposition to this plan, which is why there is a party in this council (Truth Island Socialist Party) representing these views. Also, the role play says that seccession happened on the 8th April, so parties would have had time to form Frijoles333 TALK 23:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't they boycott the elections as illegitimate? And why do the other two parties exist? The point is that the secession should NOT have happened on 8th April, and instead on 22nd April. Despite my usual support of retroactivity, this needs to be happening real time with Lovian government response and the actual formation of the socialist group on Asian Island. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : Being pro-Lovia does not necessarily meanan unwillingness to work in the current establishment, and though this would be a recognition of it's status aparte it does not mean agreeance of it. And normally I am not a big fan of retroactivity but this case might be better with it. HORTON11: • 13:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) This madness will be over soon As you King, I can give you a solemn promise. One I am sure to keep. I will do everything that is within my considerable power to obliterate this monstrosity and make those responsible for this answer for their crimes before a court of law. This Council building will be made into a shopping mall. Brunant better take a good step back or you may consider our nations in a state of war. This is an act of aggression and an attack on Lovia's sovereignty and I am not having any of it! Lovian people, be strong. We shall be victorious and not a single acre of our lands shall fall into the foul clutches of these power-hungry megalomonical expansionists. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : Technically, Brunant did not take Lovian lands, as Truth Island seceeded from Lovia first and became an overseas territory as a de facto independent entity. HORTON11: • 15:50, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I care not for your slimey ways, you reptillian devil. Your fancy words carry no meaning here and your laws are but empty shells. Truth Island is Lovia now and will be Lovia forever. Since you are showing no signs of calling this decision off, I will now begin to rally people behind me and mobilize. Gloria shall be victorious! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::The people of Truth Island have spoken, and they are doing tugs because they believe this is the best thing for the future. Don't deny them the right to self-determine their future Frijoles333 TALK 16:06, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not if this bypasses the democratic rights of the rest of our nations citizens. Unless a national referendum is arranged I consider this illegimate. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:11, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why would the rest of Lovia's citizens rights be bypassed? Truth Island's secession affects Truth Island, and Lovians will still be allowed to stay on the island, enjoy the casinos, shopping etc. HORTON11: • 16:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The only right you seperatist pigs get is the right to receive the Boot of Mother Lovia up your treacherous behinds! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:15, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Argentina's invasion in the Falklands caused further resentment from the local populace against the invaders, and if you do the same it will only serve to further alienate them. We must attempt to reach out to them in a peaceful manner and not by means of force. HORTON11: • 16:23, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Too late. As a Lovian PM you should have been against this from the start. But you just let it happen. You are a weak and indecisive politician at best, a full-on traitor with dubious motives at worst. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::How many times must it be clarified? Horton has made it incredibly clear that Abrahams is against the secession, and that he was not acting as Abrahams when it happened. You of all people should understand the concept of having multiple characters with different opinions. Frijoles333 TALK 16:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::You yourself could be branded a full-on traitor with dubious motives due to your actions during the civil war and support for Oceana self-determination (double standards). HORTON11: • 16:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::He allows it to happen. He runs Brunant with another character, clearly he is biased towards the whole ordeal. Abrahams is not at all showing any signs of strength here. He is not reclaiming the lands as Lovian, he is not helping his country at all. He leaves me no choice but to act on my own as King, as he is weak, indecisive and makes his country look bad in the process. In short, he is an unpatriotic failure who should be deposed. I call for re-elections! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC)